Hara Moroyuki
Introduction Hara Moroyuki or simply Hara to her friends is a mercenary and Missing Ninja from the Land of Keys. She is a fearsome brawler and a shrewd diplomat. Her training in information gathering serves her mercenary band well and her love of combat gets them into more trouble than they want. She was one of the first people to form the group and was made leader due to her social skills. She is also the second strongest person in the mercenary band pure brute force wise, but she is by far the strongest once she adds in her Jutsu. Appearance Hara is a young maiden of a ripe age of twenty eight years old. She still has a youthful and fair face, but her body is that of a well developed fighter. Muscle bulge up under baby fat and her cleavage hangs out. She often wears white T shirt along with a pair of black jeans. Her feet are protected by a pair of black sneakers that have metal plates placed in the soles. Hara is said to have the eyes of a lioness. Her fearsome expression and golden color makes her stand out among other female warriors. Her golden main also stands out, even more so with its spiky tips. Her hair reaches all the way down to her lower back. Personality Hara is a very serious playful person. The two words are polar opposites of each other, but they express her perfectly. When she is giving out vital information she is as stern and serious as the strictest of Generals. However once the information has been passed she immediately reverts back into the Women child that is Hara. She jokes almost all the time and she has a crude sense of humor. At the same time she has a fearsome sens of duty to her team mates. Hurting her guys is the quickest way to end up in a early grave. It should be noted that Hara does not have mercy. Every opponent she is forced to fight be they weak or strong, she kills. She does not let people live to pass on information about her fighting style. This is a constant rule even when facing against children. It is for this very reason however that Hara does not fight against children. She would rather let her other members fight them and let them have mercy. If she does fight then she is going to murder them. Of course this does not count toward play fighting and training. Abilities Super Human Strength and Speed Like Ryu, Hara possess Super Human levels of strength. This power is the result of many hours of muscle training and near constant combat practice. She has learned to push her body beyond the normal limits and with single punches she is capable of shattering buildings. Though Hara is weaker than Ryu the gap is not far. Unlike Ryu who's main focus is stength Hara has superhuman level speeds as well. Her training did not stop at physical power. She is fast, and I mean really fast. At full speed she is faster than most Shinobi can see and using her Divine Body Jutsu she can keep up with lightning. Her superhuman levels of speed also transfer to her ability to throw punches and kicks. Her blows are so fast that most enemies can't even react to them, let alone block them. using the Divine Body Jutsu she can shatter mountains and part rivers. She has often been described as a Oni with a Iron Club. Nintaijutsu hara has only one Nintaijtus skill. That skill is called Divine Body Jutsu. This is a Ninjtusu technique that allows her to channel her chakara throw her muscles, skin, and bones. This jutsu is far different from standard chakra channeling. This Jutsu imbues her very cells and structure with the chakra increasing its density, elasticity, and toughness. When Hara uses this Jutsu her weight can triple. She can go from weighing 136 Kg to Weighing 500 Kg. One of her moves 2 Ton Drop, can increase her weight to 2 Tons and allow her to literally smash her enemies to death. Ninja Skills *Steal Skills *Information Gathering *Smoke Bomb Creation *Horseridding *Archery *Key Making *Lock Picking *Poison Making *Diplomacy *Seduction *Intimidation *Bodybuilding *Body Hardning Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Mercenary Category:Missing-nin Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Category:Nintaijutsu Specialist Category:Jonin Category:Giant Enemy Crab Category:Clan leader Category:Clan Leader Category:Earth Release User